


hook. line. sinker.

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Relationships, Gen, sappy??? yeah sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you came to kill under starlight and confidence, but she throws her bait in the ocean and gets you hooked, lined, and sunk. ( Canon AU, KataRiven. Rated T for mentions of sex and minor language. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE HOOK.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: for those of you who see me float around, it's probably very odd that i'm suddenly emerging into the League tag, but! i've actually been playing for a year and now that i started picking up roleplaying in this fandom, i've evolved into Super (TM ) League Trash and now present you with this attempt at fanfiction. 
> 
> some quick notes: i call this Canon Divergence because i'm using what i know from the lore, but assuming they never met in the League and that said League is not a thing at this point in time for them. this is also new to me, so i hope i'm doing them some justice here! ( i was going to maybe take an angstier route with the third part of this fanfiction, but i always like to start out with nice, fluff-inducing junk. 
> 
> so, i hope you enjoy! please leave reviews, kudos, anything to let me know you had a good time reading it!
> 
> ( **EXTRA: here, Riven is 28 and Katarina is 23. )

THE EXILE, former Five - Star General and the once named White Wolf of the battlefield, must be killed. This is the mission you were bequeathed upon arrival to Central Command.

You do so, of course. At least, you _try_ to do so. Night is your shroud, and with quick positioning, you use your little trick to appear right behind her with knives pressed to a tanned throat. Had you made the right decision in the first place, you could have just as easily slit that neck and been on your merry way.

Perhaps you are not so smart, for your hesitation stems from the way she seems to fit into you, the way with which her words come out and how she chooses to entertain this particular position.

Like moth, you draw to fire.

"I see Noxus is smart enough to send for its best when trying to finish me off."

She starts to chuckle. You press your knives closer, lips twitching up into the shadow of a smirk.

"Flattered that you think you're worth the best."

"You're a cold one, aren't you?"

"So I'm told."

Time continues to tick. Neither of you move, and, if this were anywhere else you might also think this an intimate gesture that suggests you are inclined to trade kisses, not weapons.

Maybe you two already do so.

"What, aren't you going to do what you came for? I'm a sitting duck, y'know."

"And end this? It's too easy - you wouldn't let me if I was really trying."

"Implying that you'd rather have work cut out for you and fight me instead of being efficient over the matter?"

You hum, easing up. She is quick to reach for her broken blade, and it is in her grip that it starts to glow in the thrum of darkness.

This is the first time you lay eyes upon her since you were a teenager. She was at the height of glory just then, donning the finest armor and wielding her blade with silent dignity. Whenever she made cordial appearances, you were there. Watching. Admiring, from a crowd of thousands with the desire to follow in her footsteps.

If truth be told, you wonder if it'd been better thinking she was dead this whole time. Like some ancient relic wiped out by the vestiges of warfare, she could have stayed in your mind the picture the truest version of Noxus that ever lived - a woman who lived, and died, by her blade.

But she is here. Alive, and choosing her own destination.

You think you hate her for that.


	2. THE LINE.

AFTER YOUR blades danced together that night, after all the metal scraped against each other from close calls, she emerged the victor. Asked for your name, even ( because she had only ever known you as the daughter of the great General Du Couteau. )

"Katarina... _ah_. We should do this again sometime. It was fun."

You returned that morning with the grim news of being outdueled by her, but inform them that it is now your mission to eliminate the Exile.

This is ( and you will later say so yourself ) where your descent into the deep begins.

Pursing this woman, catching wind of her name from last visited places and engaging in what becomes 'friendly' spars between two warriors. Why, it seems in few months' time even this is replaced with long talks under open skies and empty fields. Learning, about the life spent in limelight, the truth behind the Campaign of Ionia, and, finally, why she left.

"You are silent."

You do not spare Riven a single glance.

"...I...still think you're a traitor."

"Do you?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

She makes a noise - a sort of 'tch' in the back of her throat.

"How amusing that Noxus is more concerned with me leaving a genocidal campaign than it is with its own morality."

Disagreements begin. Long conversations about who's right ( 'you turned your back on your people!' ), who's wrong ( 'innocent lives were being taken by biological warfare, i could not stand by that!' ), who needed to readjust their sense of morality, and who had to ask themselves some hard questions about the whole affair.

After the first few arguments ( or four, or five - you lost count ), however, she seems to tire of what you say. Ends up pinning you down until there is her lips meeting yours for a hard kiss.

You come back for this, now. Leave late in the morning with hickeys as red as your hair, with the promise that you will find her again next week, the week after, until one day you are slipping into your boots and realizing that the thought of leaving Riven is getting _difficult_.

But you leave anyway, and think that it's just the sex you're missing.


	3. THE SINKER.

UPON BEING told there is a dance held off in some small town where any person is granted respite under the guise of anonymity, you convince yourself that you will go if it means Riven will quit hounding you both in letters, and in person.

True to form, you show up in your best. One long, red dress that glimmers under light with bejeweled earrings and shock red hair tucked into a single bun. She surprises you with a wide, black dress and curing white strands that come down to the shoulders.

"You're..." _Lovely? Stunning, as always? Beautiful, and I think I might love you?_

"Wearing a dress."

"Ah, yeah. I thought about a suit but even though I care little for dresses, I do not think I like suits much, either."

"Well, you look nice." _Very_ smooth. You practically nailed that one.

"And you're very stunning tonight."

You try to hide the dust of red upon your cheeks, but she seems to notice because she grabs your hand and leads you towards the event outside.

Nobody will catch you two here, you remind yourself. There are enough bodies swaying to slow beats that they are fixated more on their partner(s) tonight, so this makes it easy. Her hands, on your hips. Yours, cozied up on her neck while you start to move.

"Don't you think it's kinda funny?"

"What?"

"Just a little while ago I recall you trying to kill me. Now it seems I'm... _dancing with the devil_."

She is grinning over her little 'joke'. You don't want to humor her, but you end up giving a snort, and can't stop yourself from letting a little smile grace your lips.

"I will pay you to never say that line again."

"Just that one?"

"All of them, if they're that bad."

"I thought it was a good one, honestly."

You think about swatting her, and about myriad other things. How you will get out of this lie you've created with Central Command about hunting her. If you have the _nerve_ to leave the only place, the only life you have ever known if it meant following Riven into exile together. If you regret that night where you didn't kill her, and have now let yourself fall for what should be your enemy.

She seems to speak your language and silence these worries, however; with just one 'don't worry' and her leaning down until your lips meet, you will forsake the fear for the night and let yourself get tangled up with her. Hook, line, and sinker.


End file.
